Sota Yuki
Sota Yuki war ein Schüler der Akademi High School. Ob er im fertigen Spiel auftauchen wird und welche Rolle er haben würde, ist derzeit noch unklar. Aussehen Sota Yuki hat kurze gelbe Haare, welche glatt gekämmt sind, sowie gelbe Augen. Er trägt die Standarduniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an. Persönlichkeit thumb|Sota posiert für die Kamera Von den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Sota die Persönlichkeit Sozialer Schmetterling. Sieht er, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet er eine Leiche, wird er zum Schulhof laufen, da er sich dort in Sicherheit wägt und die Polizei alarmieren. Er ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen. Versucht man einen Foto von ihm zu machen, wir er fröhlich für die Kamera posieren. Routine 7:05 AM Sota betritt das Schulgelände. 7:10 AM Sota geht zu seinem Schließfach und zieht seine Indoor-Schuhe an. 7:15 AM Sota geht zu seinen Freunden Haruto Yuto, Hayato Haruki, Ryusei Koki, Sora Sosuke und Riku Soma, die am Brunnen stehen und plaudert mit ihnen. 8:00 AM Sota geht in Klasse 1-2 und beschäftigt sich mit seinem Handy. 8:30 AM Sota ist im Vormittagsunterricht. 1:00 PM Sota geht in die Cafeteria und hat ein Gespräch mit Haruto über den Anime "Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki!". Nach dem Gespräch geht er zu seinen Freunden und plaudert mit ihnen. 1:22 PM Sota geht zurück in die Klasse und beschäftigt sich mit seinem Handy. 1:30 PM Sota ist im Nachmittagsunterricht. 3:30 PM Sota putzt die Tische der Klasse 1-2. 4:00 PM Sota geht zu seinem Schließfach, zieht seine Outdoor-schuhe an und verlässt das Schulgelände. Zitate "So, there are these invisible monsters that feed off of negative emotions. If these monsters grow powerful enough, they can influence human behaivior, which results in crimes like murder. There's a small number of people who have the ability to see and fight the monsters. Only females can have this power. The show is about magical girls who can see and fight the monsters. Their power depends on how many admirers they have, so the magical girls are usually pop idols. All of them are actresses, singers, models, super-popular bloggers, and things like that. Their power gets weaker when they're far away from their fans, so the Japanese magical girls stay in Japan, the American magical girls stay in America, and so on. Are you getting all of this? If they stopped being popular, then they would lose their power - so they have to juggle their public celebrity life with their secret magical girl life. THAT'S where it gets interesting. The protagonist is a girl named Miyuki who isn't a celebrity, she's just the most popular girl in her school. The other magical girls look down on her because sehr's nothing like them. The show is about Miyuki's struggle to cut it as a magical girl even though she's reatively weak, and none of the other magical girls respect her. Trust me, man, this show is freaking amazing. I don't want to spoil it, but it gets REALLY GOOD once Miyuki starts getting stronger than some of the veteran magical girls, and they start...ah...just trust me, you NEED to watch this show." "One of the main characters is a swimsuit model who has millions of fans because she's super busty." "Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki!" "If you saw the show, you'd understand!" ''"Also, da sind diese unsichtbaren Monster, die sich von negativen Gefühlen ernähren. Wenn diese Monster mächtig genug werden, können sie das menschliche Verhalten beeinflussen, was zu Verbrechen wie Mord führt. Es gibt eine kleine Anzahl von Menschen, die die Fähigkeit haben, die Monster zu sehen undzu bekämpfen. Nur Frauen können diese Macht haben. Die Show handelt von Magical Girls, die die Monster sehen und bekämpfen können. Ihre Macht hängt davon ab, wie viele Bewunderer sie haben, also sind die Magical Girls normalerweise Idole. Sie alle sind Sängerinnen, Models, super-populäre Blogger und so weiter. Ihre Macht wird schwächer, wenn sie weit weg von ihren Fans sind, also bleiben die japanischen Magical Girls in Japan, die amerikanischen Magical Girls bleiben in Amerika und so weiter. Verstehst Du das alles? Wenn sie aufhörten, berühmt zu sein, dann würden sie ihre Macht verlieren - also müssen sie ihr öffentliches Promi-Leben mit ihrem geheimen, Magical Girlleben unter einen Hut bringen. HIER fängt es an interessant zu werden. Die Protagonistin ist ein Mädchen namens Miyuki, das keine Berühmtheit ist, sie ist einfach das beliebteste Mädchen in ihrer Schule. Die anderen Magical Girls sehen auf sie herab, weil sie kein bisschen wie sie ist. Die Show handelt von Miyukis Kampf, es als ein magisches Mädchen zu schaffen, obwohl sie reativ schwach ist und keines der anderen Magical Girls sie respektiert. Vertrau mir, alter, diese Show ist wirklich unglaublich. Ich will es nicht spoilern, aber es wird WIRKLICH GUT, sobald Miyuki anfängt stärker zu werden als einige der Veteranen der Magical Girls, und sie fangen an ... ah ... vertrau mir einfach, du MUSST diese Show sehen." "Einer der Hauptcharaktere ist ein Badeanzug-Model, das Millionen von Fans hat, weil sie super große Brüste hat." "Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki!" "Wenn du die Show gesehen hättest, würdest du es verstehen!" -Sota in seinem Gespräch mit Haruto am Montag - Trivia * Er wurde im Build vom 18. April 2015 eingefügt. * Sein Name ist ein Hinweis auf die beliebtesten männlichen japanischen Namen im Jahr 2012, der 3. beliebteste Name war Sota, der 4. beliebteste Yuki. * Sein weibliches Pendant ist Yuna Hina. * Er wurde im 18. August 2018 Build entfernt. Galerie Sota Yuki.png|9. Portrait, 17.03.2016 SotaProfile.png|Sotas Studentenprofil Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Klasse 1-2 Kategorie:Sozialer Schmetterling Kategorie:Ehemaliger Schüler Kategorie:Gelöschter Inhalt